User blog:Darthwikia25/How To: Make a Signature!
Hey there everyone! Darthwikia25 here with another How-To! This time, its a bit different, such that this is based on Wikia, not on Minecraft, but I decided to make this because I've seen many of you needing help with the same. How to: Make your own Signature! A Signature 'is a small string of letters which is used to identify the author of a chunk of text. Conventionally, signatures were only used on old-style talk pages, but true wiki etiquette states that users should always post their signature after a message. You can add a signature to a page by adding 4 "~" to the end of your message. Today, I am going to teach you how to make your own signature, without anyone else's help! There are a few things you need before making one: *Source Editor *A Sandbox (User:Yourusername/Sandbox) *Basic markup knowledge ---- 'Basic Signature When you add four tides to the end of your page, your signature should look something like this: Name of User 15:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) 'Sprucing it up!' Now, to many users, this simple signature isn't enough, and it shouldn't be- a signature should be something which represents a user's originality. I'm going to guide you step-by-step on how to make your own custom signature. 'Adding color' Something which a user may think is: I want the color of my text to be green, not gold! It's a simple thing to think and can be achieved easily: Name of User And voila! The result: Name of User 15:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) 'Adding background color' Another important thing for a signature to have is background color! Don't fret, it's simple to add. Let's add another line of code to our signature: Name of User Once again, the result: Name of User 15:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) 'Giving it some padding' You may be thinking: Why is the background sticking to the text? It's because there's no padding! Let's give it some by specifying the amount of padding we want to give the text from the border. (Change the number as per your liking). Name of User Name of User 'Toying with the border' Next in this list is adding or modifying the border- it's actually quite simple to do so! In order, specify the width of the border, the type (solid, dotted, double) and the color of the border. You can also specify the border-radius (the curves on the border) by specifying a value in pixels, em, ex or in percentage. Name of User Name of User 'More Aesthetic Features!' There are also several aesthetic features you can add to your signature to make it attractive- this includes centering text, reducing the width, adding an image, changing font family~ the list is endless! Here's a pretty good example of a final signature achieved by using these elements: Helper | Mr. MilkMan | Friendly Helper | Mr. MilkMan | Friendly And there you have it- step by step, you've learnt how to create a basic signature! You can always mess around with the colors, the values, and if you're interested, you can also start learning markup, and I'm sure you can come up with even better signatures than I have taught you to make! Once you've made your signature, go to your . There, enter the code for your signature into the Custom Signatures box and tick "Use Wikitext". Your new signature is ready. :) Good luck, and have fun with your new signature knowledge. Category:Blog posts